Phantasy Star Online: Deltina's Journal
by Delton Wildfire
Summary: Follow the life of a young and unique force, as she goes on an adventure of excitement, intrigue, and wonder.


Chapter 1: Day of Reckoning  
  
"What happened again, captain? Say this to me slowly, please," Principal Tyrell said, sitting behind his desk with a grievous look on his face. The office was brightly lit by the light above, but it was this same light that cast a dark shadow across Tyrell's face. The day had finally come, and he was forced to sit down and here this.  
  
"We tried to open a communications link with the Central Dome. We were successful, and began to transfer landing data. But, something went wrong. Not on our end sir, on theirs. We calculated that a large scale explosion rocked the planet close to the central dome. The link broke, sir," the captain, dressed in his red military uniform continued to explain to the Principal of the Pioneer 2.  
  
"What has happened to the face of the planet and the Central Dome? What is the state of damage?" the principal tersely replied.  
  
"There seems to be none, sir. The planet's life forms are still intact, from plant to animal life. They survived whatever explosion it was. The Central Dome is fine, and still standing. It seems to have suffered some midrange damage to the outer structures, but we cannot say anything about the inner structures. However."  
  
"However what?"  
  
"However, there are no signs of human life in or around the dome, sir."  
  
"What about Rico?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It doesn't look good."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the 4th deck, 3rd level, and 22nd Sector of the Pioneer 2.  
  
A shifty man stood, looking at the guns and weaponry laid out before him. The arms shop was a slummy one. It was almost unbelievable that they even constructed slums on such a great ship as the Pioneer 2 was. One should believe that everything would be luxurious and perfect, but so was not the case. The rushed construction left the poorer sectors and levels of the ship with inadequate structures and imperfect architecture, as the levels for the wealthy and those who paid for their living quarters on the ships were simply luxurious and fantastic to the senses.  
  
But, even though the surroundings hinted at a basic slum, the weapons before him were anything but low-tech. Pistol, shots, slicers, you name it, and they were there before him. The shopkeeper was legally licensed to carry such weapons, because it was almost a common thing to sell on the ship. Everyone knew that landing on an unsettled planet would be dangerous, so the common folk needed something to protect themselves with.  
  
The shopkeeper, after attending to the thievish young man, found a new more interested customer coming into his shop who inquired about purchasing one of the more hi-tech rifles he carried. The young man, seeing the shopkeeper pay no more interest to him, reached around the counter and grabbed a slicer.  
  
The shopkeeper's eyes darted quicker to that action than a shot of lightning. "Stop, you thief!" the keeper yelled, but it was too late. The man ran off through the door, leaving a huge slice in the metal counter.  
  
The shopkeeper ran after him with a rifle. That nut had to be stopped before he hurt someone with that thing. He ran out into the street and took aim as he yelled, "Stop, thief!!" at the man. Bang! A shot rang out from the rifle. But, the keeper's aim was far from accurate. An old car, which had been set with an anti-lift boot for ages, was the recipient of the bullet. The man continued running, avoiding any resistance due to the armed weapon in his hand.  
  
He ran past a dark alleyway, knowing full well he wouldn't be caught. "Just a little further and I'll be safe," he thought to himself. But, as he passed, he didn't notice the black shadow, lurking in the alleyway, leaving of a slight pink glow from its chest.  
  
  
  
Back in the principal's office.  
  
"Master Lash, the Pioneer Army isn't equipped to handle this disaster. Please, don't let the public in onto this horrible accident yet. I will make that announcement. From you, however, I need an investigation team," Principal Tyrell said grimly from behind his desk.  
  
"Right, of course Principal," Master Lash replied. The tall leader of the Hunter's Guild stood before the principal proudly. It was about time that his people were given a time to shine. A smile went across his thin face because this was the time he was actually waiting for. It was time for the people to regain their trust in the Hunter's Guild. He sat down on the edge of the secretary's desk, who proceeded to just glance up from her work at him for a second before going back to it, and looked with his blue eyes into the Principal's brown ones.  
  
"Who do you recommend?" Tyrell asked the aged and retired ranger.  
  
"Well," Master Lash started, "I personally believe that if you want the accuracy of a ranger with you, then you want Ranger Ralandar. The man has talent."  
  
"What specialties in weapon does he possess?" the principal inquired. "He can use almost all guns. Now, of course, the availability of such weaponry isn't here, but was possessed by Pioneer 2. He could probably find enough on the face of Ragol to be satisified. He would be excellent support."  
  
"Who would you recommend to be up in the front, taking most of the action?"  
  
"For that position? Well, two people, sir," Lash continued. "First, Hunter Carta is almost perfect for her close range and quick fighting style. She's fast, damn fast. She's a newwoman, so you expect nothing less. And, she has some basic techniques under her belt for support to the party. She's almost perfect. She's loyal, unrelenting, and will do anything to serve her mission."  
  
  
  
The thief ran and ran, reaching a bar he thought he could hide in for a while. But his luck was not with him. A bolt of lightning scorched the ground by his feet. If he had moved any quicker, he would have been given a good shocking. He turned, and was met with a figure in black, wearing a black hood over its face. Its hand was extended, a pale white, but elegant hand with deep black nails to contrast the pale white skin. The hand crackled with the remainder of the electric discharge. It was not hard to figure out what it was currently staring at.  
  
The thief took a second to size up his enemy before bolting from the door to the bar. The figure in black took up pursuit, once again. The thief ran down the street of the Pioneer, avoiding those in his way with a great ease. The figure in black did the same, but most got out of the figures way, instead of forcing it to dodge them.  
  
The man turned back and slashed with the slicer. A green bladed boomerang of energy flew off from its razor edge and flew with a hideous burning noise towards the figure. But, the blade had a different idea. It flew to the side, hitting into the neon sign of a shop that had a higher heat index than the figure.  
  
The thief grimaced and slashed again as he ran. This blade was more on target than the last, and looked like it could seemingly hit the figure. But, the pursuer was quicker, again. It leapt up, higher than most humans could jump, and avoided the blade by split second. The blade made an incision in the figure's black cloak before hitting a shop wall and cutting right through it and going god knows where.  
  
  
  
"The second person I would recommend would be Hunter Gilgamesh. He has a way with swords like no other. Now, we must remember that he is an android, however, and is capable of some things that most humans are not. But, however, he still has his former human spirit, and is able to understand, think, and feel as a human does. He is, needless to say, quite impressive. He would be excellent to have for his weaponry skills, if not his cunning logic," Master Lash stated. "You still have not mentioned a force, my friend Lash. We would, of course, require a force to be with the party for magical and technological assistance," the principal asked.  
  
"Ah. I know this, but you see, I have the perfect person in mind," Lash boasted.  
  
"No. not her." the principal started.  
  
  
  
The pursuit continued, even more fiery than before. The black figure was catching up to the thief, but the thief was throwing everything he could in the way of the figure. Then, hope finally arrived for the thief.  
  
A car flew overhead, and out jumped four burly men, each in similar blue and green dress, onto the street near the thief. Each of these men was equipped with a large green laser saber, and they looked like they meant business.  
  
"Stay back from this man, if you can possibly realize what's good for you," the "leader" said. One could tell he was the leader because he was wearing a tattered red sash across his chest. The thief joined the ranks of these unknown gangsters, and together they opposed the black figure.  
  
The figure stopped, and looked upon the gang. A hint of light illuminated a pale face hiding within the hood, but only the mouth and nose. The face smiled and laughed. a feminine laugh.  
  
The figure pulled of the cloak in an amazing display of flourish, and what was left standing was but a very attractive, and very pale skinned, woman. Her hair, which was her most defining feature, was a flaming red color. It was long, perhaps down to her waist, and it looked almost outlandish next to her black dress with ornate gold threadwork.  
  
On her extremely ample bosom was a pendant, a pink colored pendant with a defining symbol. It glowed with an eerie light as she looked upon the gang with her blood red eyes. She was a sight to behold, and whether amazingly beautiful, or horribly frightening was up to the eyes of the beholder.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. Let's dance," she said, getting into a stance.  
  
The people began to flee. A battle was about to commence.  
  
  
  
"And why not her?" Lash asked.  
  
"The woman is clearly a danger to herself and others! I don't even know why we allow her to live!" the Principal fired back.  
  
"She is one of the most talented forces out there, save Mistress Xythe, the mistress of all forces, herself. She has the power."  
  
"She has the power to kill, Lash! Nothing more! She is a cold-hearted killer! She would kill us all if she had the chance!"  
  
"You really don't know her too well, do you?"  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"In fact, I believe you two never met before. She's really a kind girl, very understanding. You should meet her! And I believe that Gilgamesh would love to have his daughter around for the investigation. It will allow him to relax a bit, and show her more of the ropes. Save the watchfulness she keeps over the populous by her police work, she's never really been in a situation like this before,"  
  
"Isn't that a detriment to her? Why do you want someone who is inexperienced for this task?"  
  
"No. No. If I did not believe she did not possess the capability to be an asset to this group, I would not recommend her for the team. It's her or no one, Mr. Principal," Lash said assertively.  
  
  
  
"Oh, the prostitute wants to play with the big boys. Bring it, sister," the leader taunted.  
  
The woman sneered, and let out an unearthly hiss at the gang. Two men stepped back, not expecting that behavior from this strange woman. As they did so, she charged forward in a sprint, catching them all off-guard.  
  
"Neisha gifoie!" she called quickly in her charge, making a couple symbols with her hands. She let off a quick fiery aura, and two fireballs flew from her body and circled around her. The timing, and paths of the fireballs, was perfect. The two fireballs struck the back four men, including the thief, and sent their clothing on fire.  
  
They ran about in a panic, trying to put themselves out. She moved like quicksilver and took advantage of the situation. She lifted her black dress and used one of her long and beautiful pale legs to administer a kick to the one man's head, sending him crashing into a car, and then to the ground.  
  
One of the men still standing, who was still on fire, looked at her in rage. He charged with a scream towards her, but she was faster. She back-flipped out of the way and landed sitting on the man's shoulders, with her legs around his face and blocked his vision.  
  
"You know, if you weren't on fire right now, you would probably be enjoying this. I'm so sorry about that," she said squeezing her legs tighter. He ran around, trying to run into something, but was only running in circles. The fire licked around her legs and dress, but it avoided her for some reason. It should have scorched her pale legs, but somehow neglected to mar her perfect paleness.  
  
She found enough enjoyment from all of this and decided to end it. She back-flipped again, keeping the man's head in the grip of her legs, and used the force of the back-flip to throw him away like garbage. He made a thudding sound as he hit the wall of a home, and then he as well slumped to the ground, the fire smoldering about his clothing.  
  
The two other men, besides the leader, charged her, now successfully putting their clothing out. She stood there, with an amazed look on her face, like maybe they could finally get a strike in on her. They raised up their swords, and brought them down upon her body.  
  
A smile went across her black lips as they struck. Her shielding went up, repelling their attacks with a laser barrier. The two men were stunned, but not for long. She held out both of her hands and called, " Quoi zonde!" Her hands crackled with electricity and sent two bolts through their bodies. They fell unconscious as well.  
  
The leader was amazed. He stood there, stunned. She had the audacity to walk over to him, and look him in the eye. He stood there, doing nothing. He was even twice her size, and he just looked into her red eyes. So, she took his hands, and cuffed them using metal bracers that would stay together with a laser bond between the two.  
  
  
  
"So, the team shall be this," Principal Tyrell said to his small staff, which would be his secretary and two scientific consultants. Master Lash smiled, he was waiting to hear this.  
  
"I want the Ranger Ralandar, the Hunter Carta, the Hunter Gilgamesh, and his daughter Force. What did you say her name was, Lash? I forgot how to spell it," the Principal said.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the leader asked, as the woman had now pinned him to the ground and was proceeding to tie up his legs with similar cuffs. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself, silly me. I am the Force Deltina, third force of the PINKAL section, the Force of Woe," she said, smiling at him as she locked the other bracer. The man could do nothing but remain speechless. 


End file.
